Core A. Two Projects and one Core within this POI program receive support by the now well-established Core A. Indeed, the Program requires an effective Administrative Core component as a central element of fiscal and scientific coordination. With this, the four goals of Core A are as follows: 1) To coordinate the budgetary and fiscal aspects of the POI. The proposed Program involves direct cost disbursements to investigators of Projects 1 and 2, as well as Cores A and B; hence careful oversight represents an absolute administrative requirement. 2) To facilitate communication among investigators within the Program. This takes form through performance of a variety of functions ranging from regularly scheduled meetings between Program investigators to training of Project investigators by Program Cores. 3) To coordinate the goals and activities of the POI as a Program Executive Committee and respond to input provided by Extemal Advisors; individuals that provide on-site visits to the University of Florida as well as teleconferance based reviews; both for the purpose of maximizing the progress and success of the Program. 4) To organize the collection of human materials, generate appropriate data sets, provide statistical support to the Program, assure compliance with appropriate regulatory bodies and edicts (e.g., Instituional Review Board, Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee, Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act, etc.) and facilitate communication of Program results. In addition to the aforementioned functions, the administrative staff of the Program will also be responsible for communication with the NIH staff, as well as for assistance with publications and presentation of Program results. The successful completion of these POI studies should continue to prove beneficial for improving our understanding of those events critical to the pathogenesis and natural history of TID, identifying markers that enhance our ability to monitor immune activities in the disease, and developing immunotherapies capable of preventing or reversing the disorder.